The chosen one chapter 2
by tweedysavita
Summary: there she was standing in the crowd when someone gave her a note that says... welcome... but don't cause any problems.. what does that mean ?


part :2

story : 1

I freaked out... but also amazed seeing the big tall building in front of me... the driver that's standing beside me ... takes my hand and pulled me towards the big building..

" hey, what are you doing ?... let me go !", i yelled at him...  
" pardon me young lady.. but I must deliver you to the headmistress immidiately... he's waiting for you...", replied the driver.  
" oh.. where is my manner... hello ms. collins... my name is calgriff calgann...nice to meet you.  
" hey , how do you know my name ?... asked sydney.  
"oh, ms collins... everyone knows your name now... you're our new student... now come on... we dont wan't to waste more time... do we ?, asked the driver  
"ok... then.. come on", says sydney.

They begin to walk along the dark street that's sorrounded by big shallow trees...and again... sydney fells like the trees are moving..  
"hey.. are the trees really moving ?"... or is it just something that you prepared for the new kid..?, asked sydney.  
" oh everything in here are definately real ", replied the driver while grinning ..  
" hey , can I call you griff ?'.asked sydney /  
" why not... , said the driver.  
" griff It is !... " , said sydney while smilling happily.

They keep walking... and walking... untill they finally reach the end of the road... in front of them lies a giant gate... with a very big key lock.  
then griff unlocks the big lock... and he pushes the gate.. it openes noisily... i guessed it haven't been opened for quite a while.  
then we enter the gate... then I look around... and the only thing I see is a deep dark forest on my left..and a big wooden door in front of me... the door is beautifully designed ... even the door lock is unique.

Then griff opens the big door and let me in...  
Wow !... this place is amazing !.. says sydney. I already feel at home...,says sydney..  
I have always loved a classic building... with old furnitures...old design .. with statues... at every corner. "oh .. this place is soo perfect !"

"hey griff...i wanna check this whole place okay ? I'll meet you later here ... ! " says sydney while running away from griff  
" wait !.. you need to see the headmistress first ! " says griff... he tries to follow her... but he knows he's not going to keep up to her...

I am running very fast ... across the big hallway ... while she's turning right... she bumps into someone... " hey I'm sorry... are you okay ? "  
says the girl that sydney bumps into... "oh .. i'm okay , I reply.  
" hi... my name is kate... kate winsley.. nice to meet you.", says the girl while helping sydney to stand up. " hi... i'm sydney collins... I'm new here... nice to meet you too"

"oh i'm also new here... hey... I heard that we need to be in the chamber now.. let's go... " says kate  
I followed her into the chamber... and inside ... there is a big crowd of childrens talking to each other.. " well I guess we're not the only one..."I said while smilling to kate...

suddenly... a young well dressed woman approach us... she says... " are you sydney collins ? ".  
"yes... I am "... I replied awkwardly... the woman smirked .  
then she pulled out a piece of paper and reads it.. " Dear young miss Collins... WTC are very delighted to your decision to join our humble school.  
Don't cause any problem .. " then she gives it to me.  
my mouth dropped wide when i read the final sentence.. " dont cause any problem ?" what does that mean ... what could I possibly do ?  
when I put my head straight the woman's gone.  
Kate's looking at me with a weird expression... " who are you talking to ? " she asks.  
" that woman infront of us .. " I reply  
"what woman ... ? we haven't talked to anyone yet.. ?..uh maybe your just tired... we should sit somewhere. "  
" but... " I then nodded with agreement... " yeah... maybe I am"  
I then walk around to find an empty space to sit... but suddenly an announcement came.  
fellow student's must now gather in the sorrority chamber immediately.  
we walk upstair... to reach the chamber..inside.. there is a group of teachers and older students standing infront of the chamber.  
they announced that we need to be separated into 6 groups .  
then each of us sits down and wonders...

* * *

there was a quiet moment when one of the student opens the paper and reads the announcement out loud.  
as we said before... all the students will be separated into 6 group... 6 houses...6 teams.  
these are the names of the group...

- to be continued -


End file.
